


Momentos de ternura.

by LightDark01



Category: She-Ra and the Princesses of Power (2018)
Genre: Demasiado adorable, F/F, Fluff, Romantic Fluff, Spanish Translation, Traducción
Language: Español
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-03-03
Updated: 2019-03-03
Packaged: 2019-11-08 19:29:31
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,838
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/17987243
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/LightDark01/pseuds/LightDark01
Summary: Catra ha desertado de la Horda y ahora se queda en la habitación de Adora. Se siente culpable por lo que le ha hecho pasar a su mejor amiga. Dormir a su lado en vez de a sus pies le ayudaría esta noche...





	Momentos de ternura.

**Author's Note:**

  * A translation of [Tender Moments](https://archiveofourown.org/works/16793389) by [yesimgay](https://archiveofourown.org/users/yesimgay/pseuds/yesimgay). 



> Historia original de Yesimgay (AO3), espero que disfrutéis de la traducción.

Catra estaba acostumbrada a dormir en el extremo de la cama de Adora. Siempre salía a hurtadillas de su litera para acurrucarse lo mas cerca posible de Adora, dormitando al lado de sus pies. Siempre se sintió más segura allí, con Adora a su lado. Algo en Adora la hacía sentir como en casa, sin importar dónde estuviera.

Desde que Catra desertó de la Horda, las circunstancias no han cambiado realmente en ese sentido. Catra se quedó con Adora en su cuarto, la relación que una vez se rompió fue rápidamente reparada. Al menos, un poco. Las cosas todavía estaban un poco tensas entre Catra y Adora, pero con razón. Habían sido enemigos durante mucho tiempo, una contra la otra y en bandos opuestos. Catra se sentía mal por todo lo que le había hecho a Adora, especialmente por las cicatrices que había dejado en su cuerpo por haberla atacado tan cruelmente.

A Catra no le gustaba pensar en ello.

Intentó borrar el pensamiento de su cabeza. Moviéndose, se estiró y cambió de posición al pie de la cama de Adora, amasando un poco las sábanas. La mayoría de las veces se la podía encontrar allí, normalmente cuando Adora estaba presente. Cada vez que Adora se iba a la cama, Catra la seguía y se acurrucaba en el mismo lugar. Igual que cuando eran miembros de la Horda y dormían en esas horribles literas. Adora siempre ha sido su hogar, aunque la rivalidad entre ellas duró un tiempo. La amaba más que a nada, y no creía que pudiera haber un día en que no lo hiciera.

El felino no podía ponerse cómodo.

Había estado tratando de conciliar el sueño por un tiempo, pero sus pensamientos incesantes no paraban de girar en su cabeza. Ella realmente se arrepintió de todo, luchando contra Adora, luchando por la Horda. Todo lo que su mejor amiga intentaba hacer era lo correcto. Claro, el hecho de que Adora la dejará atrás aún le picaba, y siempre lo hará. Pero el hecho de que Catra no pudiera comprender la realidad de la situación hizo que su rivalidad fuera mucho más intensa de lo que tenía que ser.

Cerrando los ojos, resopló suavemente. Su cola se enrolló alrededor de su cuerpo, balanceándose lentamente hacia adelante y hacia atrás. Se arrastró de nuevo, reposicionándose por enésima vez.

Adora amaba a Catra. La gatita lo sabía, de lo contrario no la habría perdonado, no la habría dejado quedarse con ella y no le habría dado la bienvenida a su espalda con unos brazos tan cariñosos y atentos. ¿Verdad? Claro, las cosas eran complicadas, pero Adora seguía actuando de la misma manera que cuando estaban juntas en la Horda. Todavía se burlaba de Catra, dejaba que peinara su pelo, le disparaba esa hermosa sonrisa. Pero, a pesar de eso, no dificultaba el hecho de que Catra le hizo daño, tanto físico como mentalmente. Causaba conflictos, no veía el panorama general. Probablemente dejó a Adora con el corazón roto, ambas lo estaban, durante algún tiempo.

Catra suspiró de nuevo, abriendo los ojos y sentándose lentamente. No podía dormir. Su mente estaba en marcha.

La habitación estaba oscura, y la única luz que había era el resplandor de la luna que brillaba a través de la ventana. Catra giró la cabeza para ver a una Adora que dormía tranquilamente acostada de costado. La luz de la luna brillaba sobre ella. Esta iluminación complementaba su piel y la hacía brillar. El lugar al lado de Adora estaba vacío. Siempre lo estaba, pero por alguna razón, esta noche le pareció más atractivo que nunca. Catra necesitaba estar cerca de Adora en este momento, tal vez eso le daría a su mente el incentivo para dormir. Sin embargo, no quería despertar a la niña ni asustarla. Tal vez no le importaría si durmiera a su lado esta noche, en vez de al pie de su cama esta vez. Sólo esta vez.

Catra se arrastró lentamente a cuatro patas hasta el lugar al lado de Adora. Adora estaba de espaldas, mirando en la dirección de la ventana. La cama crujió en silencio mientras Catra se movía, pero hizo todo lo que pudo para mantenerse lo más sigilosa posible. Lo último que quería hacer era despertar a Adora de su sueño. Se veía tan tranquila y profundamente dormida.

Catra se deslizó bajo las sábanas y se instaló al lado de Adora, a pocos centímetros de ella. Se recostó boca arriba, mirando al techo. Casi podía sentir el calor de Adora en su brazo. Fue muy reconfortante.

La cabeza de Catra se giró y sus ojos se dirigieron a la parte superior de la espalda de Adora. Las curvas de Adora eran sutiles, pero seguro que eran bonitas. Tenía un ligero surco en la mitad de la espalda. Catra veía cómo se le subían y se le caían los hombros cada vez que respiraba. Entra y sale, lentamente. Su cuerpo estaba completamente relajado. Catra sabía que entre sus omóplatos había tres marcas de arañazos, cicatrizadas en su espalda permanentemente. Catra se estremeció al pensar en lastimar a Adora, pero la realidad de la situación era que lo había hecho. Fue ella la que le clavó las garras en la parte superior de la espalda de Adora en medio de una acalorada batalla. Parte de ella esperaba que las cicatrices desaparecieran, pero sabía que no desaparecerían pronto.

Sus ojos se dirigieron hacia el dobladillo de la blusa de Adora. Quería comprobar el progreso de la curación de las heridas, pero ¿Era demasiado arriesgado? Podría despertar a Adora, y si lo hiciera, podría darle una impresión equivocada.

Catra se acercó lentamente y se giró de lado para igualar la posición. Se encontró con el trasero de Adora. Catra escuchaba atentamente cualquier signo de una Adora consciente, parecía estar dormitando. Bien, no se despertará pronto. Catra deslizó lentamente su garra bajo el dobladillo de la camisa de Adora, deslizándola hacia arriba y observando el levantamiento de la tela, revelando las cicatrices de Adora. Su corazón se hundió ante la señal de ellas. Todavía se notaban bastante.

Catra les pasó las yemas de los dedos tímidamente. Se odiaba a sí misma por esto. Sintió una tristeza que brotaba de su interior, envuelta por la culpa y el arrepentimiento. Ella suspiró suavemente, y continuó trazando las cicatrices con la punta de sus dedos, antes de acercarse a Adora. Esperando que esto no la despertara.

Catra comenzó a serpentear con sus brazos alrededor de la cintura de Adora, su cuerpo presionado contra la espalda de Adora. Ella era cálida, y eso solo era reconfortante para Catra. Se aseguró de ser extra suave y cuidadosa, mientras se acurrucaba como una cuchara. Siempre había querido hacer esto, pero no había tenido la oportunidad. Era arriesgado que lo estuviera haciendo ahora mismo, pero algo la impulsaba. Apoyó la mejilla contra la almohada, y la frente contra la parte superior de la espalda de Adora. Permaneció así en completo silencio durante mucho tiempo. Lo único que se oía era la respiración ligera de Adora. Catra sostenía a la rubia cerca de ella, sus pensamientos y emociones salían lentamente a la superficie cuanto más tiempo la sostenía.

 **"Lo siento mucho, Adora."**  Susurró contra la piel de Adora, sus ojos brillando. Quería tanto decirle a esa chica que lo sentía, y lo ha hecho antes, pero no sentía que fuera suficiente. No era buena expresando emociones. Nunca lo fue. Pero ella tenía tantas emociones sin resolver hacia Adora que, aunque tuviera que derramar sus sentimientos, ni siquiera sabría por dónde empezar.

 **"Lo siento."**  Murmuró de nuevo, increíblemente callada esta vez. Todo volvió a estar en silencio por un par de momentos antes de que sintiera que Adora se movía, volteando su cuerpo para mirar a Catra, mirándola con ojos alerta y sinceros.

 **"Hola."**  Habló en voz baja, más suave que de costumbre.

Catra inmediatamente brincó - Jesucristo, ¿Cuándo demonio se despertó y cuánto tiempo ha estado despierta? Sus mejillas ardían de vergüenza. Adora tenía una pequeña pero compasiva sonrisa en su rostro. Apenas era visible en la tenue iluminación, pero Catra podía ver un poco mejor en la oscuridad que un humano típico de todos modos.

 **"Está bien."**  Adora volvió a hablar, su voz tierna y ligera. Se adelantó para colocar su mano sobre la de Catra, descansando allí. Catra no sabía cómo responder, sólo había sido sorprendida acurrucándose con su mejor amiga y antigua enemiga. Qué... vergonzoso. Permaneció en silencio, mirando a la mano de Adora que adornaba la suya.

 **"Yo, um..."**  Comenzó Catra, con la voz baja. Toda la situación era tranquila, y los dos se encontraban completamente a solas en esa enorme habitación. Sólo ellas dos.

 **"No te preocupes."**  Adora aseguró a Catra con esa voz angelical que nunca dejó de calmarla.  **"Te perdono."**

Catra se quedó en silencio otra vez, mirando la cara de Adora a la luz de la luna. Tenía una mirada que susurraba un perdón genuino. Parecía relajada, mirando la cara de Catra, o al menos lo que podía ver de la cara de Catra. No estaba enfadada con ella. No estaba enojada por lo que había hecho. Ni siquiera parecía importarle que Catra hubiera estado acurrucada contra ella mientras dormía. O, presumiblemente durmiendo.

Catra apretó la mano de Adora, tratando de contener las lágrimas. Sintió que el alivio la bañaba, y la suave sonrisa de Adora la puso en un estado de calor, y sintió sentimientos agradables por primera vez en mucho tiempo.

 **"¿De verdad?"**  Era la única palabra que Catra podía decir en este momento.

 **"Sí".**  Adora asintió, asegurándole.

El silencio volvió a caer sobre ellas. Adora comenzó a moverse más cerca de Catra, apoyando su cabeza en el pecho de Catra, antes de acariciar su cara en el cuello. Ella deslizó un brazo alrededor de Catra, y muy pronto las dos quedaron unidas, más cerca que nunca. Las mejillas de Catra se sentían como si estuvieran ardiendo y su corazón se aceleraba. Adora era tan cálida... estar tan cerca de la persona que amaba era un consuelo que Catra nunca antes había sentido. Ella no quería que Adora fuera a ninguna parte ahora mismo. Ella deslizó un brazo alrededor de la cintura de Adora y la sostuvo cerca, y los dos permanecieron así, alimentándose del calor de la otra, acurrucadas cerca bajo las sábanas.

 **"¿Adora?"**  Susurró Catra tras un largo y constante silencio.

No recibió respuesta de la rubia en sus brazos, excepto por su respiración suave, ligera y aireada. Adora se había vuelto a dormir. Bastante rápido, también. Debe haberse sentido muy cómoda en los brazos de Catra. Catra frotó lentamente su palma sobre la espalda de Adora. Ella sabía que Adora estaba dormida, esta vez de verdad. Ella procedió a plantar un beso en la frente de Adora, sus labios persistentes, antes de enroscarse en una sonrisa. Descansó con Adora, pasando la noche con ella y asegurándose de que estuviera segura y cómoda.

Catra no estaba durmiendo. No quería perderse ni un solo momento de esto.

**Author's Note:**

> Tengo cierta debilidad por este tipo de fanfiction xD


End file.
